


Quite magical

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Malec, Sacrifice, Shadowhunters - Freeform, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: After Magnus Bane lost his powers he tried to avoid thinking and talking about his sacrifice with anyone. But then Madzie showed up.





	Quite magical

Madzie starred at Magnus a long time before the words finally came out in a rush: „So is it true? All your magic is gone and we are not the same anymore? What are you now?“

There it was. The question Magnus was trying to avoid since he had made the deal with Asmodeus. In the first days after the battle he and Alec spent most of the time in silence. Recovering side by side and finding relief in each others arms. Over the centuries there had been many times when Magnus wished he would be anything but a warlock. But now he couldn’t help but wonder what was left of him.

„I … I am…I don't ...I...“ He searched for words but all he felt was a blankness he had never witnessed before. Alec was heartbroken to see Magnus so lost and he felt afraid what this sacrifice would do to the man he loved more than anything in the world. As Magnus slowly began to tremble and closed his eyes Alec kneeled down beside Madzie and interfered with a soft voice.

„May I?“

„What?“ Magnus and Madzie asked slightly confused in return almost in the same time.

  
„Answer the question?“ said Alec and after he heard no protest he began very carefully to phrase his thoughts. Madzie looked curious between Alec and Magnus and waited for explanation.

„You are right. Magnus has lost his powers for now and therefore you two are different.“

Hearing the truth from Alec spoken out lout made Magnus shiver even more and tears began to well up.

„But it is also wrong. Because there is a distinction. A difference between having magical powers and being magical. What makes you and Magnus  sooo special is a beautiful energy coming from your heart and soul. A unique strength to change and enlighten the world around you for the better. This is something which can never be taken away from you.“

Alec paused. Slowly taking the hand of Madzie and Magnus connecting them. „This will always be something you two share.“

Magnus starred at Alec and his sad tears changed to much happier ones.

„I love you so much Alexander Lightwood.“

„I love you too Magnus Bane, forever and always high warlock of my life.“

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and I look nervously forward what you think and feel about it. Thank you for sharing your writing. I found amazing stories and I hope some of my words make you smile too.


End file.
